Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are devices designed to be implanted into a patient. Some examples of these devices include cardiac function management (CFM) devices such as implantable pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), cardiac resynchronization devices, and devices that include a combination of such capabilities. The devices are typically used to treat patients using electrical therapy and to aid a physician or caregiver in patient diagnosis through internal monitoring of a patient's condition. The devices may include electrodes in communication with sense amplifiers to monitor electrical heart activity within a patient, and often include sensors to monitor other internal patient parameters. Other examples of implantable medical devices include implantable insulin pumps or devices implanted to administer drugs to a patient.
Heart sounds are associated with mechanical vibrations from activity of a patient's heart and the flow of blood through the heart. Heart sounds recur with each cardiac cycle and are separated and classified according to the activity associated with the vibration. The first heart sound (S1) is the vibrational sound made by the heart during tensing of the mitral valve. The second heart sound (S2) marks the beginning of diastole. The third heart sound (S3) and fourth heart sound (S4) are related to filling pressures of the left ventricle during diastole.